


My Honeybear

by Purplesauris



Series: Luttes writing prompts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of murder, Can you tell Im having fun?, Dark!Marco, Eren has partial amnesia, Ex military!Eren, M/M, Tw: blood mentions, detective!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren lives to catch the people who go bump in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Honeybear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lutte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutte/gifts).



> The second week of Luttes prompt is up! This prompt was: Serial killers. As always, love the fic? Hate it? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

Really, Eren should have known that being a detective isn't all it was cracked up to be. Being a detective isn't like what Eren saw on tv; there's a lot more paperwork, and even if his unit is one of the most successful it can still get a bit tiresome. Eren's unit is comprised of 5 people; Levi, a short grumpy man that takes care of the bodies that are brought in, Mikasa, a forensic scientist alongside Armin who doubles as a psychologist for when Eren has to question a suspect, Sasha, a field analyst with a bottomless pit of a stomach, and Eren himself, an ex military man now FBI who now leads his ragtag team of crime solvers.

Eren gets up that morning as the sun is barely rising, kissing the man laying in bed beside him before pulling on shorts and strapping on his ipod, headphones in as he jogs down the street, breathing even as his feet pound on the ground.

_Eren is a restless man; ever since he got sent back after sustaining a blow to the head that gave him partial amnesia, making him unfit for action he hasn’t been able to sit still. The government sent him to school, where he pursued becoming a cop, then, when the opportunity presented itself, he specialized as a detective. Eren was scouted by the FBI right out of college, the government suits that came by deemed his military training crucial. They moved him from his sleepy hometown of Shiganshina and into Trost, where Eren met Marco._

_Marco, an almost literal reincarnation of Jesus himself with freckles spattered across his cheeks and over his nose, made Eren’s heart flutter at the first meeting. They met on a rainy day while Eren was standing around waiting for his bus, about to go meet his new squad, or as the officials liked to call it, his CSI unit. Eren didn’t have an umbrella, and after giving his spot under the awning to an older lady he was stuck waiting for the bus as rain pelts his shoulders, plastering the plain black t-shirt to his form. Eren shoves his hands in the pockets of his jeans, resigning to his fate of showing up to the lab looking like a drowning cat, but luck seems to win out as the rain stops hitting him, and as Eren looks up he sees an umbrella held over him. Eren looks towards the source and his eyes widen at the sight of a taller man with a kind smile._

_Eren steps closer, trying not to get the man wet while staying dry, smiling gratefully at him. “Thank you.”_

_“My pleasure. You looked a little wet. My name’s Marco.” Marco holds a hand out for Eren to shake, grin radiant in the dreary morning light._

_“Eren.”_

That was the first meeting, and Eren saw Marco consistently after that; Eren finds out that Marco works at the local daycare, watching over the kids while their parents work. Eren thinks back on his first few meetings with Marco fondly as he makes his way back towards home, chest glistening with sweat as he draws in short panting breaths. Eren tries to keep in shape, he really does, because if he starts slacking off he’ll get weak, and he can’t protect those he loves if he can’t even take proper care of himself. Eren pushes open the door, bending over with his hands on his knees as he catches his breath, face flushed red. Eren kicks off his shoes, padding towards his room and stepping in, smiling at Marco still sprawled across the bed. Eren lets him sleep as he showers, figuring that just around 7 is a little early to try and rouse Marco, so Eren is quiet as he sneaks back into the room, towel wrapped around his waist and hair dripping wet. 

Eren pulls his boxer briefs on, dabbing at the water droplets still clinging to his skin, pulling on blue jeans over them, tucking his badge into the waistband and strapping on his holster. Eren hears Marco’s breathing change as he pulls on a green t-shirt, hears the sheets rustle as Eren turns, watching as Marco sits up, yawning sleepily and stretching languidly. Marco blinks, light eyes watching Eren as he sits down on the edge of the bed and leans forwards to kiss Marco. “Morning.”

“Good morning. You been up long?” Eren smooths back Marco’s hair, fingertips skimming over the shorter portion as he smiles fondly. 

“Went out for a run. Want me to make breakfast?"

Marco yawns and leans against Eren, arms wrapping around his shoulders. "D'you have time?" Eren looks at the clock on the nightstand and swears under his breath; he took longer in the shower than he thought.

"Shit, sorry Marco. I have to go." Marco laughs quietly, hand cupping the back of Eren's neck as he kisses him softly before letting him go. Marco smacks Erens butt and smiles sweetly, waving him off. 

"Go catch some bad guys, keep Trost safe." Eren bends to kiss Marco once more before rushing out the door, slipping into his car and driving off, managing to dodge the morning commuters and traffic. Eren parks his car and jumps out, rushing into the building and nearly running smack into Armin.

"Oh you're here!" Armin smiles as Eren straightens out his clothes. "I was just about to call Marco."

"Took a little long in the shower this morning."

"Did you go out running?" Armin links his arm through Eren's as they head for the staff room, walking slowly.

"I always do." 

"Did you do your exercises?" Eren scowls, shaking his head as he grabs his coffee cup and pours himself a cup.

"I can't remember anything Armin, you know that." 

"You have to try, Eren. You won't be able to if you aren't doing the exercises your therapist gave you."

Eren groans and takes a sip at his coffee, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Eren thinks about his fathers face, thinks about all the times he went out with his father on house calls. He thinks about his fathers clinic, and when he tries to think further, to remember where it is a white hot spike of pain lances through his head, driving Eren to his knees as hot coffee spills over his arms. Eren can hear Armin's frantic voice speaking in his ear, giving him a way out as he shakes and wrenches himself out of the memory. Eren feels like he's going to throw up; his stomach clenches and his vision swims, head pounding and arms throbbing. Eren's lips are moving but he can't hear whether he's actually speaking or merely pantomiming the words. Eren focuses on a face in front of him, and slowly Levi comes into view, along with Mikasa and Sasha peeking over his shoulders. "Can you walk?"

Eren shakes his head, wincing when another wave of pain hits him and he briefly loses consciousness. Armin speaks softly beside Eren, voice shaking but determined. "He needs medical attention."

"No!" Eren gasps out, forcing himself to sit up straighter as he struggles to focus, to stay awake. "No, I'm fine."

"You aren't fine, Eren. You need to go get checked out."

Eren shakes his head weakly, vision clearer now as he focuses on his unit in front of him; on Mikasa's dark eyes, Sasha's lips trembling in fear, the concern in Levi's eyes. "I can't. I can't go to the hospital."

Levi speaks again, nodding once at Eren. "No hospital."

"But Levi-" Armin looks ready to argue but Levi cuts him off smoothly.

"I'll call Hanji. She can help him." Eren vaguely recognizes the name, but he can finally feel the pain in his arms, the pain mixing with the pounding of his head. Eren's hands shake as he raises them to clutch at his head, gentle hands moving them back down minutes later. Erens vision has cleared some by then, and he can see a blurry woman with glasses and brown hair smiling at him.

"Hi Eren. Have you been taking your medication?" A nod. "Do you want me to call anyone for you?" Hesitation, then a shake of the head. Hanji nods and takes Erens hands, turning them palm up as she looks at the burns on Eren's arms from the coffee. Hanji doesn't touch the red puffy flesh, turning his arm a moment before nodding and digging in her bag. "Nothing too serious. A little burn cream and some bandages and you'll be good as new!" 

Eren swallows hard as she smears the cream over the sensitive skin, wrapping bandages afterwards to keep it from coming off. "You're Hanji, right?"

Hanji's smile is bright, cheery as she nods, finishing up. Bandages wrap around Eren's wrist and a quarter of the way up his forearm on his left arm, the bandages on his right going over halfway up. "You remember me!"

"It's blurry. My head hurts." Hanji pets Eren's hair, smiling encouragingly. 

"That's to be expected. You've been doing good though, Eren."

"Not good enough. I can't remember Hanji, I can't _remember_."

"You might never remember, Eren. But that's okay, because we're here for you no matter what." Hanji wraps an arm around Eren's shoulders and squeezes lightly. Hanji helps Eren stand up, and Eren blinks a couple times as his vision clears completely, seeing a tall figure in the doorway. Eren jerks back as fear rushes through him, and for a brief moment his father is standing in the doorway, but as Eren blinks and the person rushes in he realizes it's Marco.

"Eren!" Marco stops in front of him, face flushed as if he ran all the way here, and as Marco grabs Eren in a fierce hug Eren figures that he did run here. Eren hugs Marco back, cautious of his arms as Marco practically crushes him. "Are you okay? Armin said you collapsed and burned yourself and that you were chanting 'can't remember' over and over."

"I.. My head hurts." Eren frowns; that isn't what he wanted to say, but he finds himself saying it regardless. 

"I know, I heard you tell Hanji that." Marco looks at him carefully, face full of concern as he strokes Eren's hair slowly. "Let's get you some aspirin and water, hopefully you'll feel better."

"I can do it. You have work."

"Eren, you expect me to let you work after what happened?"

"Yes. I can't go home and sit around. I need to do something, Marco." Marco looks at Eren before his face softens and he nods, brushing hair away from Eren's forehead before kissing him quickly. 

"Okay. I trust you." 

"Thank you, Marco.”

Marco smiles and waves as he turns around. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Eren does as Marco suggested and grabs a couple aspirin, swallowing them with a sip of water before chugging the glass. Eren feels better with water in his otherwise empty stomach as he walks off, going to his desk and booting up his computer. He leans back in his chair, looking at the paperwork spread out across his desk, and with a sigh Eren grabs a pen and gets to work, reviewing cases and typing up reports. By noon Eren is wishing he had went home with Marco; his head is killing him, and he’s pretty sure no amount of painkillers could help him right now. Eren’s mind is all jumbled, and he doesn’t notice Levi sitting in one of his chairs until Levi throws a pencil at him, hitting him on the neck.

“You look like shit.”

Eren rolls his eyes, suppressing a wince when that makes his head ache. “Thanks Levi, now I know for sure I can go to the ball tonight with prince charming.”

Levi snorts but looks at Eren, eyes narrowing. “Seriously though, you look like utter dog shit. You need to go home.”

“I’ve only got a few hours left.”

“Eren, you need to rest whatever brain of yours is left. Doctors orders.”

“Oh, so you’re a doctor now?”

“He isn't, but I am!” Eren jumps when Hanji pops up next to Levi, grinning ear to ear. “Go home, get some rest, then come back to work.”

Eren looks between the two of them and sighs, shutting his computer down and standing up. “Fine, I’ll go home. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Suuuure you will!” Hanji shoos him off, Eren taking the hint and trudging out to his car. He pulls himself into the seat and puts the key in the ignition, the car starting with a soft hum. Eren takes his time driving home, pulling into his driveway and shutting the car off, sitting for a moment as he collects his thoughts a little bit. Marco is at the daycare, Eren knows that, so red alarms sound in his head when he sees the curtains twitch and move, pressing against the glass as if someone is leaning against them. Eren pulls out his cell and calls for backup, a chill racing down his spine. Eren gets out of the car silently, pulling his pistol out and clicking the safety off, walking up to the house with quiet steps. Eren opens the door quickly, gun up and at the ready, but he doesn’t see anything out of order. Eren steps into the darkened hall, sweeping the kitchen and finding it empty, walking back out to the living room where he saw the curtains moving. 

Eren stops in his tracks, nearly gagging at the sight before him. There’s blood on the walls, on the curtains, staining the wood floor, and a pile of body parts is lying in a heap near the window. Eren lowers his gun, walking closer and grimacing as he sees footprints in the blood, not his, and not whoever this poor person is. Someone is in the house, in his house, and they just dumped a body in his living room. Eren hears a noise near the fireplace and he points his gun that way, face setting in determination even though his head pounds. “Who’s there? Come out with your hands up, slowly.”

Eren sees shoes first, then jeans, then he sees the blood staining a white button up on the right side, and Eren’s finger moves to the trigger when he sees the large butchers knife in the killer's hand. Eren nearly drops his gun in shock when the person’s face comes into the light; blood staining his right side and light brown eyes wide with excitement. Shock and then happiness show in Marco’s eyes, lips spreading in a grin as he steps forwards once more. Eren lowers his gun, mouth open in shock. “Eren! You’re home early.”

“Marco.. What did you do?” Marco’s eyes flick to the body parts and a cold anger steals over his face. Wide, crazed eyes lock on Eren, and his gun goes up as Marco goes to move forwards. “Don’t come any closer!”

“He had to die, Eren. They all did.”

“Who? What the hell is going on, Marco?!”

“They didn’t treat them right. Didn’t treat me right. They had to die, Eren. They HAD TO.” 

“This isn’t like you! How could you do something like this, Marco? Where’s the man I met at the bus stop all those years ago?” Eren doesn’t want to believe this, how could someone as sweet as Marco do something so horrible?

Marco giggles, a sweet sound that makes Eren’s heart ache in his chest. “But Eren, this is me! I’m your honeybear!”

“The Marco I know wouldn’t kill people.” Eren’s voice shakes but his hands remain steady as he keeps the gun level with Marco’s forehead. 

“The Marco you know is a lie. A fucking pushover. Well, he’s gone, and now I’m here. They had to die, Eren.”

“You keep saying that, but it doesn’t make it true!” 

“They were awful people, Eren! They didn’t deserve to live on the same planet as I do.” Marco sneers at the bloody pile of what used to be a man before grinning maniacally and shifting his insane gaze to Eren. “I thought you’d understand. I thought you of all people would see why I had to do this. I thought you loved me, Eren. Don’t you love me?”

“I don’t love murderers. I hunt them down, and I make sure they _rot_.” Eren’s gaze is steely with determination, and he glares at Marco. “Marco Bodt, I am officially placing you under arrest for the murder of Mina Carolina, Jean Kirstein, and whoever this man is.”

Marco’s eyes are wide, doelike as he looks at Eren in disbelief. “Eren..” Marco’s face sets in resignation and he raises his hands. “I’m sorry.”

“Save it for someone who wants to listen.” Eren motions for Marco to drop the knife, which he does, and Eren kicks it away, grabbing Marco’s arm in a tight grip, gun in the other hand. 

"I'm sorry, Eren." Eren scowls and moves to cuff Marco, shoving his gun back in the holster and pulling out cuffs. Marco moves quickly, smashing his elbow into Eren's stomach and grabbing the gun, stepping back and holding it out steadily. Eren groans, nearly collapsing as he stumbles back, shoulders hitting the edge of the mantle. Marcos face is all business, and his finger moves to the trigger. "I love you, Eren. But you're a bad man too, aren't you? You have to die too, DON'T YOU? DON'T YOU EREN?" Marco's voice is rough, and he snarls when Eren groans again.

"I'm just.. Doing my job."

"Aren't you supposed to put loved ones above your job? Or do you not love me?" Realization dawns over Marco's face and a creepy smile replaces the scowl. Eren won't forget that smile, not on Marco, not on someone as sweet as him. "You want to be like them, don't you? You want me to hurt you, to cut you up in little itty bitty pieces. To let your blood wash over my skin as you lay dying."

"I want you to give me the gun, Marco." Eren raises a hand slowly, and Marco doesn't hesitate, pulling the trigger as Eren jerks back in shock, a choked scream escaping as he clutches at his right shoulder. 

"Shut the fuck up. I'm done listening to your bullshit. I think I'll take my time with you, after all, your coworkers aren't expecting you back for a couple days."

"You're wrong."

"Quiet, Eren! Wouldn't want to get hurt, would you?" Marco rushes forward, pressing the barrel under Eren's chin as he digs a finger into the bullet wound, Eren screaming in agony. Marco takes a step back, looking at Eren's blood on his fingers with all the interest of watching paint dry. 

"Please, Marco. I don't want to die. I just want my honeybear back." Eren sees police filing in silently and he keeps Marco's attention on him. "I'm not one of the bad guys, I promise. I'll be good, I swear."

Marco giggles again, looking at the gun before raising it again, this time leveling it with Eren's right eye. "I have to do this, Eren. It'll all be over soon, you won't have to hurt anymore."

"Marco, please! I don't want to die, not yet!" Marco's finger moves to the trigger, and Eren closes his eyes, the shot ringing through the air and hitting its mark. 

Eren lets out a broken sob, eyes opening just as Marco tumbles forward, dropping to the ground as blood seeps into his shirt. Eren presses his hand to his shoulder, looking at Erwin with unshed tears. "Thank you."

Erwin lowers his gun, nodding at Eren. "What happened here?"

Eren looks down at Marco laying on the ground and his eyes go blank. "Just another murderer thinking he can cure the world."


End file.
